<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Half-Blood Banshee by sleepysofa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657473">The Half-Blood Banshee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysofa/pseuds/sleepysofa'>sleepysofa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of them are little shits, Animagus, Banshees, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Severus Snape Has a Sibling, Slow Burn, misuse of magic, snape has a twin now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysofa/pseuds/sleepysofa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia Snape, the best friend of Lily Evans, was a star student in Gryffindor House. She had the brains, ambition, and looks (though she could care less about looks) that made most boys at Hogwarts fall head over heels for her, especially Sirius Black. The only bad thing that people held against was her twin brother, Severus Snape.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Arriving at Platform Nine and Three Quarters was an awkward experience. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had to ask Mum how to get on to the platform, which seemed to annoy her. But that wasn't just the start of awkward and annoying encounters. Once we were all on the platform, things went downhill because of Petunia. Yes, Lily's older sister had to take things personally. And, as usual, Lily cried and Petunia's face almost got busted. Lily was pleading with Petunia because Petunia is the most annoying, loathsome older sister imaginable. She'd been bullying Lily for months, just because Lily had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. </p><p>  After that, Lily, me and my older brother (by five minutes) Severus boarded the Hogwarts Express, which was the train that would take us to Hogwarts. Lily sat opposite of me, crying on the windowsill. It pained me to see my best friend crying, not just because it was Petunia's fault. It hurt because Severus and I were a huge part of why Petunia bullied her in the first place. </p><p>  Severus and I are tall and skinny, and more or less goth since we wear all black. He has (and I have to be honest) oily black hair, whereas mine is a real pain to maintain due to how tangled it is in the morning. So, we look like weirdos in our neighborhood, and we have made a bad impression on Petunia. A few years ago, before Severus and I were friends with Lily, we had seen her show some signs of magic.  It was in the park, and we were all about eight or nine at the time. Lily became our friend a few weeks later, and Petunia was very displeased. For one, she thought we were her favorite swear word, "freaks", and because we praised Lily for having magic, for being their ones she could relate to. Also, Severus might have accidentally caused a tree a branch to fall on Petunia. But all of that aside, it doesn't excuse her attitude towards her younger sister.</p><p>  "Lily, don't let her get to you," I said. "And besides, we need to change into our school robes." We went to the back of the train where the bathrooms were ad changed. We came back to our compartment, and Lily went back to her corner next to the window. I sat next to her and gave her a comforting hug.</p><p>  "You're not a freak, Lily," I said. "I have a feeling you might be one of the best witches of our age."</p><p>  Just then a group of boys entered the compartment. They were all laughing at some joke before one of them asked, "May we sit here?"</p><p>  I shrugged my shoulders. "Only if you're able to lower your voices," I said.</p><p>  Two boys sat next to me and Lily, and the other two sat opposite of them. The one sitting closest to me seemed to have a permanent smirk plastered on his face. He had long black hair and striking grey eyes. He was also fairly tall, about my height, which wasn't usual for boys our age and wreaked of rebelliousness. The one sitting next to him was about the same height and seemed to be shyer. He had brown hair and green eyes. </p><p>  One of the boys opposite of them noticed Lily. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. He had messy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. He was just a bit shorter than the other two boys but radiated with confidence. The one next to him was rather large, with mousy brown hair and blue eyes. He was also the shortest of their group and looked like a humanoid rat.</p><p>  "I don't think she wants to talk about it," I said.</p><p>   "Oh. Will you tell us?" he asked again.</p><p>  "It's not my place to tell you, nor is it your business," I snapped. "And besides, I don't who you are, let alone your name."</p><p>  "I'm James, James Potter," he said proudly. "And the boy next to you is Sirius, and next to him is Remus. And the one next to me is Peter."</p><p>  Lily remained silent, only glaring out of the window. She had stopped crying, which made me a bit happier. The boy went on telling jokes with his friends.</p><p>  Severus entered the compartment. He had changed into his robes and seemed annoyed by the group of boys. He slid the compartment door closed and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window.</p><p>  “I don’t want to talk to you,” she said in a constricted voice.</p><p>  “Why not?” he asked.</p><p>  “Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.”</p><p>  “So what? Who cares what she thinks?" I asked</p><p>  She threw both of us a look of deep dislike. “So she’s my sister!”</p><p>  “She’s only a—” He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him. “But we’re going!” he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. “This is it! We’re off to Hogwarts!”</p><p>  She nodded, mopping her eyes, but despite herself, she half-smiled.</p><p>  “You’d better be in Slytherin,” said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.</p><p>  “Slytherin?” asked James. “Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” he asked Sirius. </p><p>  “My whole family has been in Slytherin,” said Sirius. </p><p>  “Blimey,” said James, “and I thought you seemed all right!”</p><p>  Sirius grinned. “Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?”</p><p> James lifted an invisible sword. “'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad.”</p><p>  Severus made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. “Got a problem with that?”</p><p>  “No,” said Severus, though his slight sneer said otherwise. “If you’d rather be brawny than brainy—”</p><p>  “Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” interjected Sirius. James roared with laughter.</p><p>  I sat up. "Let's go," I said. Severus glared at the boys. "Severus," I said looking at him, "let's not get in trouble before we even make it to school. C'mon, let's find another compartment."</p><p>  “Oooooo. . . ”</p><p>  James and Sirius imitated me. James tried to trip Severus as we passed.</p><p> “See ya, Snivellus!” a voice called, as the compartment door slammed shut.</p><p>  "Those ignorant pieces of--"</p><p>  "You should learn to ignore people like that, Sev," I said, cutting him off whilst opening the door to an empty compartment. "Don't let the bastards get you down."</p><p>  "Language, Lou!" said Lily.</p><p>  I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I doubt that'll be our last encounter with them."</p><p> </p><p>  Later we officially arrived at Hogwarts. We went by boat to the school, which, I heard happened only for the first years. Once we entered the school, Lily, Severus and I smiled.</p><p>  We were lead into the dining hall by a Professor McGonagall, where we would be sorted into our houses. She looked to be in her mid-30s or early 40s, had a stern face and her hair was tied back into a tight bun. A few students have sorted into Ravenclaw, others in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and very few in Slytherin. Then Professor McGonagall said, “Evans, Lily!”</p><p>  I watched her walk forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, “Gryffindor!”</p><p>  I heard Severus let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at us, and there was a sad little smile on her face. I saw Sirius move up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him. The roll call continued.</p><p>  I watched Remus, Peter, and James join Lily and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. At last, when only a dozen students remained to be sorted, Professor McGonagall called me. I walked to the stool and watched Professor McGonagall place the hat upon my head. “Gryffindor!” cried the Sorting Hat. I let out a breath of relief and made my way towards the Gryffindor table.</p><p>  Next was Severus. Once he sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head, the Sorting Hat cried, "Slytherin!" He looked at Lily and me with much longing as he made his way towards the Slytherin table.</p><p>  "Ha! Snivellus got his wish!" said Sirius. </p><p> I ignored his remarks about my brother by talking to Remus Lupin. He was the boy who sat next to Sirius on the Hogwarts Express.</p><p>  "I don't don't think we've properly introduced ourselves," I said. "I'm Lucretia, Lucretia Snape, but you can call me Lou." I outstretched my hand.</p><p>  "Remus...Lupin," he said shaking my hand. He seemed very shy, which only made me curious. The color in his face seemed to be drained as if he hadn't slept in days. "Sorry about how James, Peter, and Sirius treated your brother," he said.</p><p>  "It's not your place to be sorry, Remus," I said. "You seem to be the most sensible of the four of you."</p><p> "Thanks," he said awkwardly.</p><p> "You don't have to be so timid, you know," I said. "I promise I don't bite."</p><p> "I'm sure you don't," he replied. "But most people avoid people like me."</p><p>  "And why is that?" I inquired.</p><p> "I wish I could tell you," he said sadly.</p><p>  "You don't have too if you don't want too," I said.</p><p>  After the feast, the Prefects of each House lead the first years to their commons rooms. I got my last glimpse of Sev that night as he followed his Prefect to the Slytherin dungeons. Me, Lily, Remus and the rest of the first-year Gryffindors were lead the Gryffindor tower. </p><p>  Once Lily and I made it to our dorm room, we smiled. We were followed in by two girls named Alice and Marlene, who introduced themselves and seemed to get along with Lily and me I. Our luggage was already there next to our beds and changed to into our pajamas. </p><p>  We fell asleep, and I dreamed of how my happy first year at Hogwarts would be. After all, I was able to choose Gryffindor even though the Sorting Hat nearly placed me in Ravenclaw. How bad could it be?</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> The first few weeks passed by in a blur. I enjoyed almost every second I spent at Hogwarts. I was doing well in all of my classes, and even though Sev and I were bullied by Remus' friends, James, Sirius, and Peter, I remained friends with him and Lily. It wasn't until Christmas break that they finally got to me. Severus and Lily had left for home.</p><p> </p><p> Before he left he asked if he was sure I wanted to stay at Hogwarts.</p><p> "I don't want those <em>gits</em> bullying you while I'm not around," he said.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Severus," I assured him. "And besides, I would rather avoid Spinner's End while I have the choice."</p><p>"Promise me you won't get hurt, Lou," he said. </p><p>"I'll try," I said.</p><p> And then this happened.</p><p> Only a few people stayed over for the holidays, only me, Remus, Sirius, James and two other fifth years. I had just sent out an owl with Severus and Lily's presents since it was Christmas Eve. It had been been a few days since Lily and Sev had left, leaving me with only Remus as a friend. It's not like that was a bad thing, it just meant that I had only one person to talk to. I was talking to him next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room when Potter and Black came down. </p><p>  "Where's your brother, Snape? Off gutting a rat?" asked James.</p><p>  I ignored him, trying to get Remus to stop looking at the both of us. </p><p>  "Hopefully he gets some shampoo while he's out. The poor git needs it," taunted Black.</p><p> "C'mon Remus, let's go to the library. We could also play some chess," I said, continuing to ignore the idiots. We got up, grabbed a chessboard, and headed for the library. But one thing I should have paid attention to was James and Sirius talking in whispers while we left. Over our three total games (me winning once, Remus twice), we both learned some things about each other that wouldn't have come up otherwise. We were both Half-bloods, which, to be honest, we both kind of knew. We also talked about our likes and dislikes of people, mine being fairly obvious.</p><p> Once we made it back to the Common Room all hell went loose. I took one step into the room and the bloody gits had set up a trap. A whole bucket of Permanent Paint had fallen on me. I couldn't even scream or anything for a minute, because of how shocked I was. I wasn't mad at the two fifth years laughing, I mean, I would probably laugh too if I wasn't the one getting paint poured on me for a one-time thing.  The only person who didn't seem to laugh was Remus, who looked horrified. After a moment I turned to them, anger flaring in my eyes. I pulled out my wand, pointed it at them and yelled,<em> "Petrificus Totalus!"</em></p><p>Both Sirius and James became like statues, still and lifeless. Everyone in the Common Room stopped laughing and were just as still like them, even without the jinx. Before I did anything that could get me expelled, I stormed out of the Common Room and made my way to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and I was sure he could fix my situation. Remus followed me, telling me that he was sorry.</p><p>"Lou, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should have known!"</p><p>"It's not your fault, Remus," I said, trying my best not to yell. </p><p>I reached the statue that leads to Dumbledore's office, but he was already there as if he knew I was coming. </p><p>"Good evening, Ms. Snape," he said, looking at me over his half-moon spectacles with his ice-blue eyes. "It seems you have a problem."</p><p>"I'm sorry I came so late, Professor," I said. "But, as you stated, I do have a problem."</p><p>"Mr. Lupin, I think Ms. Snape would like to talk in private," said Dumbledore.</p><p>Remus nodded and left. I followed Dumbledore into his office, which was filled with almost enough wonder to take my mind off of the fact I had been pranked. Almost. I sat in the seat in front of him, though hesitant at first.</p><p>"Oh, let me fix that, " he said pointing at the paint that covered my head and shoulders. With a flick of his wand, it was gone. "Now, I'm sure you're going to tell me about how this all happened."</p><p>I did as he expected, trying my very best not to exaggerate. After I finished telling him, he sighed.</p><p>"Mr. Black is facing some family problems, which may be the reason he's acting a bit...mischievous."</p><p>"That doesn't excuse the fact that he's an insolent git! And it's not just him. It's James Potter as well!" I said.</p><p>Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure out Potter's intentions soon," he said. "I believe it's time for bed."</p><p>I decided not to argue, and I was very tired. I went back to the Common Room, ignoring all of the eyes that followed me up the girl's staircase. My dorm room was empty, which was a relief for once. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep in the silent dorm.</p><p> The next morning, I was the first person to make it to the Common Room. It was about four in the morning on Christmas Day, and the only noise was the fire crackling in the fireplace. I sat next to the window, watching the snowfall on the completely white ground. I was still in my pajamas and I didn't bother to change out of them until I got bored.</p><p> I made my way back to my room and changed into an ugly sweater, some leggings, and my black Doc Martens. I then took notice of the Christmas tree in my room. Under it were three presents: one from Severus, one from Lily and one that had no name or address. It only read: <em>To Lucretia Snape</em>.</p><p> Severus gave me 10 galleons, and Lily got me a sketchbook and pens. I was a bit hesitant to open the one with no address, think it was probably some stupid prank. But in the end, I opened it. Inside of the package was a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and a necklace. The charm looked like a triangle eye.</p><p>There was also a not that read:</p><p>  <em>To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.</em></p><p><em>"</em>What an odd thing to say," I mumbled to myself. </p><p>I made my way down to the Common Room again. It was about seven in the morning now, and the few students that had stayed over were talking to one another. Over in the corner, I could see Remus talking to <em>them.</em> He saw me from across the room and made his way towards me.</p><p>"Happy Christmas," he said.</p><p>"Likewise," I replied. "I'm hungry, wanna go down for breakfast?" I asked.</p><p>Before he could respond, James and Sirius made their way towards us, Pettigrew following them.</p><p>"Look who it is, the little Snitch," said Black. "Do you always make a big deal out of jokes?"</p><p>"There's a fine line between jokes and being a complete arse, Black," I retorted. </p><p>"Just leave her alone," said Remus. "Let's go, Lou."</p><p>"Why are you friends with her, Remus?" asked James. "Is it because you feel bad for her?" </p><p>"Can't you at least find something else to do instead of being insufferable brats?" I asked. "It's Christmas, for Merlin's sake!"</p><p> </p><p>The year rest of the year wasn't as bad. Sure, the boys still bullied Sev and me, but I didn't lash out (that much). Remus and Lily were still my friends, and defended me at times, even when I told them not to. Severus seemed to get more depressed, and the more I tried to talk to him, the more secretive he became. </p><p> The year ended so quickly, I didn't feel ready to leave. Lily, Remus and I had the highest scores for years in Gryffindor, which made the three of us extremely happy. The hardest part of it all was on the train. Remus sat with James, Sirius, and Pettigrew, which was a bit upsetting for me. Severus hated all four of them, and I believe he had a grudge against me for befriending Remus. </p><p>Once we made it to King's Cross, I was able to spot our mother at the back of the crowd. Next to her was Mr, and Mrs. Evans and Petunia, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. I hugged Lily before she went to her parents. Before Sev and I could leave, I hugged Remus, too.</p><p>"See you next year," he said, smiling.</p><p>"You too," I said, walking away, prepared for another summer at Spinner's End.</p><p>   </p><p> * * *</p><p> </p><p>  Three dull months had finally passed and Severus and I were back at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I was able to spot Lily boarding the train through the sea of students. Sev and I boarded the train ourselves, trying to find Lily's compartment. Then I bumped into somebody. </p><p>  "Remus!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.</p><p>  "I missed you too, Lou," he said, hugging me back. </p><p>  Sev, who had been in front of me had vanished. </p><p>  "I'll see you at Hogwarts!" I said, smiling.</p><p>"See ya," he said. </p><p>  I was able to find Lily and Sev only thirty seconds later. Lily was talking to Sev, who seemed to enjoy every moment of attention before I opened the compartment door. I sat down next to Lily.</p><p>  "You are you friends with him?" asked Severus.</p><p>  "Remus?" I asked. He nodded. "Why shouldn't I be?"<br/>
  "He's friends with Potter and Black, Lou!" he spat. "Those good for nothing bastards."</p><p>  "That doesn't mean he's a bastard, Severus!" I said. "And besides Lily, he's my only friend!"</p><p>  Silence filled the compartment. After a moment, Severus spoke again.</p><p>  "There's something funny about him," he said slowly.</p><p>  "Well, that's rich, coming from you!" I said. </p><p>  At that moment Potter passed our compartment. He saw Lily and winked. Lily and I cringed and Severus looked livid. He smirked and walked off. Severus, whose face was almost a red as Lily's hair, took out his wand. </p><p>  "I'm going to jinx him," he said through gritted teeth. </p><p>  "Don't let him get to you," I said. "He's only trying to get you into trouble."</p><p>  "I'll strangle him if I have to," he said.</p><p>  "And then, you'd be expelled from Hogwarts," I said flatly. "And I wouldn't defend you, because I'm warning you!"</p><p>  Severus glared at me.</p><p>  "You wouldn't take my side if I defended myself against them?"</p><p>  "Not when you could easily report it to Dumbledore!" I said. </p><p>  I looked outside of the window. We passed by the beautiful landscape, about thirty minutes into the train ride, I pulled out <em>Hogwarts: A History</em> and began to read. About twenty minutes later, the trolley lady came by. The three of us got Cauldron Cakes and chocolate frogs and began to dig in. </p><p>  We made it Hogwarts, and unlike last year, we took the carriages to the castle instead of going there by crossing the Great Lake. I'd read about them whilst on the Hogwarts Express. It wasn't a long way up to the castle, maybe about a ten minutes ride. Honestly, I found it fascinating that the carriages were pulling themselves, and I felt there was more to it than that. After the Sorting, we had the back-to-school feast, in which all of the food was delicious. Then began my second year at Hogwarts.</p><p>  The first few weeks were great, aside from James and Sirius' constant teasing. As far a classes go, Potions, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts were my favorites. But one Potions class, in particular, bit me right in the arse.</p><p>  We were making Sleeping Draught when Professor Slughorn assigned partners. And with my luck, I ended up with Black. I reluctantly move into the seat next to him. I added four springs of Lavender and two springs of Standard Ingredient to the mortar and crushed it into a creamy paste with the pestle. For the five minutes it took to do the first two steps, Sirius was making jokes and talking.  </p><p>  "Make yourself useful," I hissed at him. "Add two blobs of Flobberworm Mucus and two measures of Standard Ingredient to the cauldron."</p><p> To my surprise, he followed my instructions with only a couple of mumbles. I added three measures of the crushed mixture to the cauldron and waved my wand. Two measures of Standard Ingredient, four Valerian Sprigs and seven stirs clockwise later, I waved my wand to complete the potion. Professor Slughorn looked extremely impressed when we gave him our vial of the draught.  </p><p>  Once the class was dismissed, Sirius began boasting about how <em>he </em>had made the potion so well.</p><p>  "I mean, I had no choice," he said. "If I let her make it, it would've been a disaster!"</p><p>  "Oh really?" snapped Lily of all people. "The only thing <em>I </em>saw you do was adding the Flobberworm Mucus."</p><p>  "Just ignore him," I said to her. </p><p>  "I saw it, though," she said to me. "You did most of the work!"</p><p>  "All that matters is that I get an Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding on that potion."</p><p> </p><p>  Halloween passed, and now everyone was excited about Christmas. People were already talking about what they'd be doing once the holidays started.</p><p>  "I'm staying for the holidays," Lily said to me a week before break.</p><p>  "Thank Merlin," I said. "I think Sev is staying, too." I looked across the Great Hall to see Severus at the Slytherin table. Some of his peers were cackling loudly around him as he read his potions book. </p><p>  "Just look at him," I heard James say from a few seats down. "I bet you anything that he'll be a Death Eater." Sirius turned a bit pink but tried to pass it off by agreeing with James.</p><p>  I jumped up and pulled out my wand. "Call him a Death Eater again, Potter!" I said. "Say it again and see what happens." </p><p> "Lou, you might into trouble!" said Lily, who was trying to pull me back down.</p><p> "Well, it's true," said James coolly.</p><p> "Just because he's a Slytherin?" I asked, and I could feel my face getting warmer from anger. </p><p> "Not just that," he said. "See who he's with? All of their parents are probably serving--"</p><p> I cut him off by glaring at him. "My brother is not a Death Eater, and if you say it again--"</p><p> "You'll what?" asked Sirius. "You're making an awful lot of threats without stating the consequences, Snape."</p><p> "I'll go to Dumbledore," I said. "And I'll let him decide your punishment." I left the Great Hall, Lily following after me.</p><p> "Sure," called Sirius. "Let Dumbledore solve your problems."</p><p>                                                      </p><p> </p><p> Remus began to look sicker as the months progressed, and even after Christmas, he didn't get any better. For my presents, I had gotten a chocolate bar from Remus, a Raven feather quill from Lily, and a book on Potions from Sev. </p><p> Sirius, James, and Peter picked on me every chance they got, which was becoming more often. I had gotten so used to it that I can almost completely ignore them entirely. Except when I do they pull my hair or try to trip me. </p><p> Easter had passed, and I had noticed Remus had scratches on his face. But whenever I asked about it, he would say he had somewhere to be. What made me angry was how it seemed that Sirius, James, and Peter seemed to know exactly why he had the scars.</p><p> "So you tell them about your scars, but not me?" I asked one day in late May. We were finishing up an essay in the library, and only hearing the sound of quills scratching against paper began to drive me mad. Also, I had enough of it.  </p><p> "W-what do you mean?" he asked looking at me.</p><p> "Don't even start it, Remus," I said. "You know exactly what I mean."</p><p> "They-they have helped me a lot, okay?" he said, going back to his essay.</p><p> "So they can help but I can't?" I asked.</p><p> "No! That's not what I meant Lucretia!" he said as I put my finished essay, quill and ink bottle in my bag. "It's just that, if-" he tried to find the right words. "I just can't tell you, Lou. I wish I could, but, if you knew you'd never want to be my friend!"</p><p> "Then why should I be your friend now?" I asked. I didn't mean it at all, but I was extremely pissed off. And with that I stormed out of the library, trying my best not to cry. Once I made it to my dorm, I let it go. I let the emotions go, and I cried. I cried about being an arse to Remus. I cried about being bullied for two years straight. And I cried because in two weeks I was leaving the only home that kind of accepted me.</p><p> Remus and I didn't talk at all for two weeks. I scored the highest in my year on the exams. And the train ride home was mostly Lily, Sev and I thinking about our classes for next year.</p><p> Once we reached King's Cross, we said goodbye to Lily and went home for another dreadful summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginning of Third Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I guess this is where the real story begins. It was a hot August day in the summer of 1973. I was outside near the playground, under the tree where Lily became my friend. I had my wand in my pocket and was reading a Muggle book. My dad would've pulverized me if he knew I had taken my wand out of the house, mainly because he hated magic and regularly yelled and abused me, Severus and our mum, who was a witch. Anyways, I was out, enjoying the weather, when I started to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In my dream, I was standing in front of the Whomping Willow, the tree that had been planted in my first year on Hogwarts grounds. I saw a huge black dog, a rat, a stag and a werewolf. All of which stared at me. Suddenly, there was the sound of a female, laughing. No, not laughing, cackling. A flash of green light woke me up from the dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was still outside under the tree, but it was much darker now. I was holding my wand in my right hand as if I was about to perform a spell. How had the time passed by so fast? I should've been out for an hour or two at most, and it was about noon when I last checked the time...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Putting that aside, I picked up my book and ran to my house. I hid my wand in my dress pocket before I stepped inside, and I tried to be as silent as possible. My father was passed out in front of the tele, which wasn't the least bit surprising. I ran up the stairs to my room. Inside was Severus, who hugged me as soon as I got in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Where were you?" he asked. "You've been gone for hours! Mum's been worried sick, she even nearly called the Muggle police!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I was in the park," I said. "I guess I just lost track of time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Did you head that scream about an hour ago?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Mum and I heard a girl scream, and we didn't know who it was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I didn't hear a scream," I said. "I must've been really out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He left my room about twenty minutes later, and all I could really think about was my third year at Hogwarts. I had signed up for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes this year, and I think Remus did too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A sharp pain hit me. Oh, Remus. My eyes filled with tears. I'd been such a bitch to him only a few months ago, and I couldn't forgive myself for it. I knew Remus had his reasons to keep secrets from me. And yet I had acted so, selfishly. As the tears ran down the sides of my face, I thought about how I would apologize to him. And then I fell asleep, lost in my apologetic thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A week had passed, and I was back at King's Cross for another year at Hogwarts. Lily was the first person I saw like always, her red hair standing out from the crowd. Once I saw her, I tackled her in a hug and boarded the train with her, Severus following behind us. Then, the train left the station, and we were on our way back to Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> About thirty minutes into the ride, I went out to go change into my robes. On my way back, I saw Remus, just walking along the corridor. Without thinking, I ran up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus!" I called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He looked, up a bit shocked. Once he saw me he looked at the floor and began to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus, wait!" said, catching up to him. I grabbed his arm and made him look me in the eye. "I-I'm sorry about last year," I said, trying my best not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he said, barely audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean what I said, I was just so hurt and angry and confused....and my biggest regret was hurting you because of my selfishness," I said. I pulled him in for a hug, and to my surprise, he didn't try to push me away. He hugged me back. Tears streamed down my face, which usually didn't happen when I was around people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright," he said gently. "I forgive you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> After I wiped away my tears, we went back to our compartments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where were you?" asked Sev once I sat down. "You've been gone for thirty minutes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ran into a friend," I replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lupin?" he inquired. "I thought you said you weren't friends anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we resolved that problem, Severus,” I shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go change," said Lily and Sev in unison. They both left me in the compartment, which gave me approximately ten to fifteen minutes of alone time to read. I pulled out my Arithmancy book, so I could be a bit more knowledgeable than my other classmates when James and Sirius passed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They obviously saw, by their smirks, and opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "We have a message for Snivelus," said James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Yeah, tell him to get shampoo," said Sirius, who was snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Piss off," I said, turning to page eighteen of my book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ooh, not very friendly are you Snape?" said Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I sighed. "What do you really want?" I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus told us about what happened earlier," said James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "And?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Why exactly are you friends with him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I could ask you the same question," I snapped. "Why does it matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Your brother has been following us," blurted out Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well, if you're not doing anything bad, why worry about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The boys exchanged looks of shock with a hint of joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Remus hasn't said," said James. "Oh well."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Remus hadn't said what, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wanted to ask. But instead, I replied, "If Remus wants to tell me something, he'll do it in his own time. Now leave me alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Suit yourself, we would tell you," said Sirius, who like James, walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Sure," I replied, not even attempting to hide my sarcasm. I got up and walked to the door, sticking my head out into the corridor. The boys were gone now, and I saw Lily and Sev walking up towards me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A few hours later, we were at Hogsmeade Station. Sev, Lily and I hopped into the carriage, and within ten minutes we were in front of the Great Oak Doors of the Castle. Severus, who was in Slytherin, sat at the opposite side of the Great Hall from me, Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. There was the sorting, which gave us a lot more Gryffindors than last year. Then there was the Feast, in which all of the food was delicious as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Once the Feast was over, we went back to Gryffindor Tower, where our dorms were. Once Lily, me and our roommates, Alice and Marlene, got inside, we changed into our pajamas and went bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, we all received our schedules. Lily and I mostly the same classes, except for when I had Arithmancy, she had Divination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The first term passed by quickly, except for when we had to do homework. But the last day before term ended, Professor Slughorn made me, Lily and Sev stay after class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before they left the class, James, Sirius, and Peter, were snickering and joking that we had gotten into trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Now, I have noticed that for third years, your potions skills are very advanced," he said looking at all three of us. "And, I would like the three of you to be a part of the Slug Club, which is only for students that show a lot of potential."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily, Sev and I exchanged looks of shock and excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Thank you, Professor," I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Now, get to your Common Rooms, you three, I don't want you getting into trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lily and I headed in the opposite direction as Sev, whose Common Room was in the Dungeons. We entered the Gryffindor Common Room, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What happened to you?" asked James, who thought we were in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Professor Slughorn invited us to his club," said Lily, proudly. "And Lucretia, Severus and I are the only ones in our year to get in." She had a look that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Basically, we're better than you, deal with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh," he said, trying to look as though he didn't care. "That's lame."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lily and I rolled our eyes and went up to our dorm. We talked about our visit to Hogsmeade, which would be tomorrow, and how amazing it was to be favored by a teacher. And though I was prepared for the cold day tomorrow, I wasn't prepared for what would happen later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Howls on Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Third-year was full of new opportunities and privileges, and I was more than excited about going to Hogsmeade. First off, it was Halloween, and second, I was finally eligible to have fun with my friends off school grounds (technically speaking). </p><p> I got dressed in something comfortable along with Lily. Once we went down to the Common Room, we spotted Remus, who was talking to James and Sirius and Peter.</p><p> "Hey Remus," I said.</p><p> He turned around, his cheeks a bit pink. "Oh, hey Lou, hey Lily," he said timidly. He looked very tired, sickly even, which seemed to be normal, sadly. I didn't ask about it since he looked like that a couple of times a year.</p><p> Lily waved, then glared at James. "I guess we have to wait until Professor McGonagall says it's time to leave," she said stiffly.</p><p> "Well, Evans, if it means waiting with you, I'm happy," said James, giving her a wink.</p><p> "Piss off," said Lily and me at the same time.</p><p> "Well, a guy's got to try," he said to his friends.</p><p> "Trying won't help," I said, rolling my eyes. </p><p> "You'll see, Snape," he said confidently. "Anyway, Remus, what are your plans for tonight?"</p><p> "Nothing," said Remus. He gave James a look that read: <em> Shut up, or I'll rip your throats out with my teeth. </em></p><p>Just then, Professor McGonagall walked into the Common Room.</p><p> "Third-year students and above are now able to leave," she said. "Wait in front of the Great Hall for Mr. Filch, who will check to see if you have had your permission slips signed by a parent or guardian."</p><p> We all went to the Great Hall, where the school, caretaker, Mr. Filch, was waiting. Once everyone who was old enough to leave was there, we were led outside and into the village.</p><p> "All students should be back at the castle by four o'clock!" said Mr. Filch before he went back to the castle. </p><p> Lily, Remus and I first went to Honeyduke's. I bought: Acid Pops, Honeydukes Best Chocolate, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, and Fizzing Whizzbees. Then we went to Zonko's Joke shop and bought Dungboms, Hiccough Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, Sugar Quills, and Nose-Biting Teacups. While Lily got more sweets, Remus and I ran by Tomes and Scrolls. We got some more parchment and quills, and I bought myself a book on advanced Astronomy.</p><p> Our final stop was at the Three Broomsticks Inn. The owner introduced herself as Madame Rosmerta. She was beautiful, and it was no wonder why most of the boys stared at her. Her curly blonde hair was in a ponytail and her green eyes had just the right amount of makeup applied to them. She wore red lipstick, dress and teal high-heels.</p><p> We ordered three butterbeers, which was warm and sweet. It made me happy, as Remus, Lily and I laughed and joked around. The table behind me was very noisy, so I turned around to ask them to quiet down a bit. To my annoyance, the people at the table were James, Sirius, and Peter.</p><p> "Remus!" yelled Sirius. "Remus, come sit with us!"</p><p>"Um, not now," said Remus. His face seemed a bit drained, and though I didn't say to them, they were his best friends.</p><p>"It's okay, Remus," I said, finishing up my butterbeer. "I need to finish my essay on Billyweed Stings, anyway."</p><p>"Yeah," said Lily. "I need to get to my Divination Chart."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> Once Lucretia and Lily left the Inn, Remus moved to our table. </p><p> "What, Sirius?" asked Remus, who looked annoyed.</p><p>"Why'd you hang out with <em> her </em>?" I asked. "Her brother's mental."</p><p>"Well, she's not her brother," he said. </p><p>"Damn, Remus," I said, shaking my head. "I'm just saying that you could have better friends than her."</p><p>"I'm technically not supposed to have friends," he replied.</p><p>"I bet she wouldn't want to be your friend if she found out--"</p><p>"Shut up!" hissed Remus and James. </p><p>"Not here, anyone can hear," said James.</p><p>"Sorry," I apologized. </p><p>"You should be," said Remus. "Lou has been more than nice to me, especially because you lot bully her!"</p><p>"Then why haven't you told her about it?" I questioned. </p><p>Remus glared at me for a moment before saying, "Because she hasn't asked."</p><p>"Anyway," said James, attempting to change the subject. "Want to go to Zonko's just to make sure we've got enough supplies until Christmas?"</p><p>Peter, who was listening to the whole thing, nodded. </p><p> "Yeah, after we discuss our plans for tonight," said Remus.</p><p>"I've got my cloak," said James before he chugged his butterbeer.</p><p>"But we need to be quick and stealthy to get past Filch," Peter chirped.</p><p>"Right," I said. "But this time, we need to be extra stealthy to avoid Snivellus."</p><p>James and Peter laughed, and Remus rolled his eyes. Remus checked his watch, which read 3:30.</p><p>"We've got until eight-thirty to get to the Shack," he said.</p><p>"It's funny how everyone thinks it's angry spirits," said James.</p><p>"It's better than them knowing the truth," replied Remus.</p><p>A moment of silence spread across the table.</p><p>"Ooh, do you have the map, James?" I asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, pulling out a blank piece of parchment. "But we've got a long time before it's complete."</p><p>"It's still good to keep it on you, just in case anyone snoops around while we're gone," I replied.</p><p>James nodded in agreement. "I'm going to get some more butterbeer," he said, getting up.</p><p>"Me too," said Peter, who followed him.</p><p>"Sirius," began Remus, once they had gone. "Sirius, why do you always ask about my friendship with Lou?"</p><p>"I already said why," I replied.</p><p>"But you always ask," he said. "You ask at least once a week."</p><p>I shrugged. </p><p>"Wait, are you jealous?" he asked.</p><p>"What, no!" I said. "What the hell kind of question is that?"</p><p>"A question you need to ask yourself."</p><p>"That was supposed to be a rhetorical question," I muttered. "I'm not jealous, and I <em> don't </em>like her."</p><p>"Then stop asking about her."</p><p>James and Peter came back with four pints of butterbeer. </p><p>"I thought I might as well get you two some more butterbeer while we were there," said James. "And also, I struck up a conversation with Madame Rosmerta. Sadly, she said I'm 'too young to be flirting with girls let alone ones her age'."</p><p>We all laughed and drank our butterbeers before going to Zonko's, then the castle.</p><p>On our way up, I said, "This is going to be one hell of a Halloween!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p> </p><p> Once Lily and I left the Inn, we headed up to the castle.</p><p> "I finished my essay on Billyweed Stings the night it was assigned," I said.</p><p> "And I did my Chart two nights ago," she replied.</p><p> "I just wanted Remus to hang out with his other friends while in Hogsmeade, you know?" I said.</p><p>"Same here. Oh, by the way, it's a full moon tonight."</p><p> Once we made it back to our dorm, we put our Hogsmeade souvenirs on our nightstands. We changed back into our robes for the Halloween feast. Once we went down to the Common Room, everyone was back. </p><p> About an hour later, the feast began, and, as always, the food was amazing. Pumpkins were floating above our heads as we ate and talked. I noticed through the day, Remus had seemed to look even worse than before. </p><p>"Remus, you alright?" I asked.</p><p> "Yeah," he said, not touching his food. "I'm just tired."</p><p>I didn't ask him anything else throughout the feast, sensing that he didn't want to be asked. By the time it was eight o'clock, we were back in the Common Room or our dorms. I decided to take a shower before going to bed. When I came out (fully dressed, mind you), Lily, Marlene, and Alice were asleep. I was about to hop into bed when I saw four heads floating towards the Whomping Willow in the light of the moon. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I've gone mad, but I hadn't. They stopped the tree, then proceeded to go through the opening in the middle of the tree.</p><p><em> What the hell, go down and see what's happening, </em> said a part of me.</p><p><em> No, don't! It's none of your damn business, </em>said the other.</p><p>Because of my damn curiosity, I quickly changed into a sweater, an old pair of jeans and trainers and grabbed my wand before sneaking out of the dorm. I opened the dorm window, slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. Then I hopped on the ledge, about to jump off. </p><p>"If you die, blame curiosity," I said before jumping. As I fell, I yelled, "<em> Arresto Momentum! </em>" I stopped falling when I was about a foot above the ground. Then I fell with a thud on the soft grass. The pale moonlight helped me see through the darkness as I swiftly made it to the Whomping Willow, which swayed its branches too low for me to safely get in.</p><p> "Oh, fuck it!" I said before running through a small opening, then down the middle entrance of the tree. My legs felt like they'd been punched several times when I tried standing up. Putting my pain aside I went through the passage. About fifteen minutes later, I was able to see the door. Behind it, I heard screams and shouts and growls coming from the other side.</p><p><em> Okay, now you know what's here, </em> said the voice in my head. <em> There's no need to go inside. Just tell Dumbledore, he'll fix everything. </em></p><p><em> No, if you open the door, some of your biggest questions will be answered, </em>said the other.</p><p> I opened the door and was horrified by what I saw. Three of the boys were James, Sirius, and Peter, but I could've sworn there was a fourth...</p><p>That's when I saw it. I stood, scared out of my wits to move. It hadn't seen me, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. It was a werewolf.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sirius yelled at me. "Why did you follow us?!"</p><p>I didn't have a chance to answer. The beast saw me, I screamed and jumped when it came at me. I made my way across the room to where James was. He, to my surprise, pushed me behind him, protecting me.</p><p>"It doesn't matter now, Sirius!" he yelled over the beast's growls. </p><p>"<em> Protego!" </em>I yelled as it ran towards us. It went flying backward after it was his by the protection charm.</p><p>"Why are <em> you </em>three here?!" I questioned. "And who's the werewolf?!"</p><p>"You're smart, Snape!" said Sirius. "You damn well know who it is!"</p><p>"No...it can't be," I said, shaking my head. "It can't be-"</p><p>"Remus!" shouted the boys, as the werewolf grew more vicious.</p><p>I stood there, unable to think properly. That's why he's always sick once a month...That's the secret he wouldn't tell me, and that James and Sirius hinted at on the Hogwarts Express. </p><p>Remus started to get up, shaking his wolf-like head. I separated myself from James, just to make sure I wasn't endangering him. Then in a second, he made his way towards Sirius. I pushed him out of the way, resulting in me falling on top of him. He smirked for a second, before I said, "Oh shut it!"</p><p> I moved off of him, still on the floor. The next few seconds passed by so fast, I could barely remember them. Remus, or werewolf Remus, was now above me and with a swing of his paw, I was in a world of pain. <em> "Immobilis!" </em> I said, freezing Remus. James followed my example.</p><p> My stomach was bleeding, as I saw the blood on my hand. My vision began to fade, but I was still able to hear some things before I was out. </p><p>"Oh, god," heard Sirius say.</p><p>"Peter, help us get her out!" yelled James.</p><p>And with that, everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, god," I said, shaking.</p><p>"Peter, help us get her out!" yelled James.</p><p>"Is she dead, I hope she's not-" began Peter.</p><p>"She's not dead," reassured James. "She's breathing, and she's too strong for that." </p><p> Before this point, I'd never heard James say anything nice about Lucretia. A wave of guilt washed over me. It hurt, thinking about all of the times I've personally bullied her, probably hurting her feelings in the process. And yet she had protected me from having my stomach mauled. </p><p>"She's gonna make it," said James. "Sirius, get her arms, I'll get her legs." He grabbed her legs and I put my arms under hers. </p><p>Once we made it out of the tunnel and Whomping Willow, I gave Peter some instructions.</p><p>"Peter, go to Madam Pomfrey, tell her that Lucretia was attacked by a werewolf, but don't say it was Remus. Don't even mention him, or the Willow or the Shack. Just say she needs immediate help, and we're bringing her there. Got it?"</p><p>"Yes, yes!" he said, running towards the castle.</p><p> Lucretia stirred, still unconscious and, thankfully, alive. We carried her to the Hospital Wing and was greeted by a flustered Madam Pomfrey. </p><p>"Oh, goodness!" she exclaimed. "Well, put her on a bed!"</p><p>We placed her on the empty bed next to us. Madam Pomfrey removed her sweater, jeans, and trainers, revealing her undershirt and several bruises. Madam Pomfrey then shooed us away since she wasn't "decent." Like <em> now </em> was the time to be a fucking perv.</p><p>"You can sit over there and wait," she said, pointing to the other side of the room. "I'll tell you when you can see her."</p><p>Following her instructions, James, Peter and I sat across the room. After a while, Peter said he was tired and went to bed. But James and I stayed. About an hour later, Madam Pomfrey said they could sit next to her. She had her stomach bandaged, her bruises had faded a bit. </p><p>We stayed overnight in the Hospital Wing since it was the least we could do. Every once in a while, James and I would check the Whomping Willow. We didn't hear any howling in the night, which meant Remus was still in the shack. Around five in the morning, Remus was brought into the Hospital Wing as well. He had a couple of scratches on his body, but nothing severe. </p><p> Once Remus was taken care of, she removed Lucretia's bandages. Now, across her stomach, instead of blood, was three scars. I felt extra awful now, seeing her like this.<em> I</em>should've been the one with the scars, not her. James put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.</p><p>Remus finally got up and saw Lucretia.</p><p>"Did-did I do this to her?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey wasn't here anymore, so they could finally talk about the events that occurred last night. </p><p>Remus cried. He sat on the opposite side of us, still next to her. He took her hand into his, his tears flowing down his face and onto the sheets. "I'm a monster," he croaked. He looked at us. "This is why I don't like you guys following me to the Whomping Willow! So that this wouldn't happen!" With his free hand, he touched her cheek. </p><p>She jumped up from her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written a bit ago on my Quotev account and I wanted to change up some things and continue it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>